stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
Molly Molly is a carefree, happy-go-lucky maquintiporian. She is 15 years old, and prefers to use moon magic. She is a main protagonist for Storm. She is an accomplished ''mesmeric'', like her brother. At 6 she was trained at Tanen gard, at 8 she had 5 trophies for accomplishing first tests, and by ten she was beyond trophies. At 14 she was corrupted, but fixed by her 15eenth b-Day. She will not live as long as Max because of her limited magic exposure, but will probably live 6,914 years before she disperses. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Magical Abilities Molly is extremely powerful. At her most powerful, she doubled the strength of Blogoth, the being of darkness. Aside from that, she is known for being extremely fast due to her Moon magic. For instance, when a group of assassins were about to kill Ben, this is what happened: * 1 second before impact, the five assassins jumped from a quarter mile away to Ben's position. * 0.8 of a second before impact, the five assassins swung their blades. * 0.5 of a second before impact, Molly, who had been watching from a guard tower nearly two miles away, jumped towards the assassins. * 0.45 of a second before impact, Molly appeared in front of the assassins. * 0.4 of a second before impact, Molly incapacitated all five assassins. * 0.3 of a second before impact, the five assassins' armor and blades fell apart due to Molly slicing them. * 0.1 of a second before impact, Ben and Max notice the assassins and Molly. In 0.2 seconds, Molly not only knocked out five assassins moving at 900 miles an hour, she also moved 144,000 miles and hour, destroyed their weapons, and rendered them useless. Her power level increased with time as well. Unlike Max, her power was never shut down, but without training, she was unable to make full potential of it. When she left Tumbletop Valley, her power level was 340, which was lower than Max's 550. However, it rapidly increased, like Max's, and was, for a few months, much larger than his. Just before he reached the Sparking, his power level was 1,330, whereas Molly's was 2,270. Though Max reached the Sparking and got to 7,750, Molly reached the Sparking a short time later and got up to 8,600. Max was, however, more powerful by the time they got back to the Valley. By the time the fairies reawakened and began to attack the Valley, Molly was able to effortlessly defeat two Generals of the Army, who had power levels of 3,850 and 4,070. They commented that her level of strength far exceeded anything they had encountered before, sans the four Great Fairies. Indeed, when Miraselxis appeared on the scene, she was able to strike Molly down in one hit. However, due to Molly's unique ability to increase her power, Miraselxis's advantage decreased and eventually they began to fight on equal terms. It wasn't until Estella appeared with a full power surprise attack that Molly was fully defeated. When all of her magical ability was released, she turned into an apathetic, non caring, God-like being. The signature created by the magic was detected by all those living in the Archipelago. Ben described it as a "gigantic, vast sea, that neither ends nor has a limit, swallowing the earth." Even creatures with low-magical sensitivity, such as humans or buffalo, felt the massive magical power. Blogoth sweated in fear when he met her, and Miraselxis assessed her power level to far exceed his. Despite most of Blogoth's team surviving the encounter, Molly was classified as a gigantic threat. Max described her power as entirely overwhelming. When he attacked her, she extended a finger toward him, which pushed his body to the ground so fast that it shattered his skeleton. More impressively, however, this attack was so quick that Max didn't even recognize it until he was well into the ground. As his reaction time is typically a few milliseconds, this means that the entire attack happened in under that time. Even Tumbletop advanced technology couldn't accurately judge her strength. Her speed greatly increased at the release of her abilities. Without putting any effort in, she broke the speed of light and flung Blogoth into Neptune's moon, Triton, in less than what seemed like a second. She then appeared in front of Blogoth's destroyed atoms and flung him back into the Archipelago, which ripped through the ocean and created tidal waves miles high. Despite being able to survive, Blogoth was so severely weakened that he was unable to manifest any power. However, Blogoth had an enormous magical advantage over her. Despite having more overall power, Molly's ~100,000 magic paled in comparison to Blogoth's ~320,000. Once Blogoth realized this, he created a strategy to turn the tide of battle into magic. Molly tried to destroy him by annihilating his atoms, but due to her inferior magic, she was unable to do so. Furthermore, Blogoth was able to enchant himself so that any physical attack would be reflected (with twice the power) back at the user. With this, he was able to begin to defeat Molly. When she tried to unleash a flurry of punches on him, her own body took significant damage from her own attack. Using this as an opening, Blogoth began his own attack by continually annihilating her body magically every time she tried to regenerate. She used up nearly all of her magic combating the destruction of her own body. However, just as Blogoth was going to go in for a final blow, she realized she could attack him indirectly, which would allow her to forgo his magical barriers. Armed with this, she punched the area directly beneath him. Blogoth was severely injured by the feedback of the attack. Nearly crushed by a mountain of stone that fell on top of him after being blasted into the air, Molly let loose a gigantic magical sun onto him. Unable to react in time, his entire body was destroyed. He fled before he could die, however. Power Level